The field of this invention is directed to a heat-proof serving tray or platter which is particularly capable of receiving a pizza pan. The prior art is represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 746,141 Design 145,192 1,508,075 Design 236,184 1,698,926 Design 252,313 1,876,358 2,119,342 3,188,040 3,490,602 3,610,456 4,065,583 4,542,271 ______________________________________
The problem with such prior art devices is that they are not readily adaptable for use as a serving tray for a modern day pizza pan.
Typically in the serving of pizza, after it is baked in an oven, it is removed from the baking utensil, cut on a board and served on a platter or, it is retained in the original baking utensil then cut and served and placed on the table. In some instances, the original baking utensil is placed on some sort of insulating board or trivet. The latter method will keep the pizza hot longer, but will not allow moisture to escape. This causes an undesirable soft moist crust.